IzuMina Week 2019
by 90 Eyes
Summary: A week of prompts revolving two fluffy-haired kids.
1. Roomies

A lot had been happening during the two weeks between school years. The students weren't expecting to see as much new students around as they usually would, partly due to everything that UA had been through the past year. What they didn't expect was that they'd be sharing rooms with one another, maybe because UA ended up benefitting from the poor publicity. Of course, the homeroom teachers chose who would be sharing rooms with who, on the grounds that it creates further interactions and prepares them for a similar scenario during their careers.

As Izuku Midoriya returned to his room at Heights Alliance, which he had left unfurnished after the first year ended, he was surprised to find that it had turned into a twin-bed room. It was almost like he was back in Los Angeles, when he, a few of his classmates, and other UA students had attended a Heroes for All convention. He wasn't going to complain about the addition of an extra bed that he wouldn't sleep on, so he just made do and started placing his All Might posters and merchandise on the walls. This was when Mina Ashido came in.

'Hi there!' she said, startling him so much that a poster fell on him.

'Oh, hello Ashido,' he said, taken aback by her presence.

'I hope you're not putting those posters on my side of the wall.'

'Your side? Wait, you mean...'

'Yep. This girl here will be rooming with you for the next 12 months. Or less.'

Naturally, Midoriya was rather taken aback by this news. He felt like pinching himself, but he knew that this was no dream. Naturally, Mina dashed inside her room, making her presence known as she slumped on one of the beds.

'And there I was, thinking I'd end up with Kacchan or Todoroki as my roommate,' he said.

'I'll be real,' said Mina. 'I didn't even know about the 2-bed room deal until today, when I heard two random kids talk about it. And that's not even the tip of the iceberg.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, when I heard about it, I thought I'd be sharing a room with Uraraka, Tooru or any of the other girls. Maybe because there's something about boys and girls being roomies that not many people can understand. Plus, there are six girls so that would've been kind of, convenient, I guess.'

'Well, if you say so. I didn't even think much about having to share a room with a classmate. For all I know, some of them probably still see me a strange, little one.'

'Let me guess? Todoroki, what with his 'All Might's love child' theories? Yaomomo? Jirou?'

'Are you even going there?'

'I must. If you're feeling down, I can get you back up. Good thing I've brought my merch for decoration.'

'Wait, you don't mean...'

Before Midoriya could finish his sentence, Mina just got up, took a few bags out of her suitcase and toppled them over. All he could see was a few figures, some toys and a pole lined with wallpaper. This girl was already looking crazy-prepared.

'Notice how both beds are conveniently placed on one side each?' she asked.

'I noticed that as soon as I opened the door, what's the big deal?' he asked back. 'Are you just gonna do a little thing where we have to choose which side we'll take, despite knowing that we'll keep crossing the line that often, because we have to?'

'Well... basically,' she answered in a matter-of-fact tone, gazing at his posters and figures. 'You've already marked your territory so why not?'

'If you like, I can help you out.'

'I'm fine, but thanks for asking.'

She started working on her side of the room, looking back at Midoriya's side every few seconds for inspiration.

'I never knew you were a fan of Midnight,' she said slyly.

'What makes you say that? Is it the figure I have?' he asked, his face starting to redden.

'That, and you just happen to have her perfume. I knew there was something about you, but I never knew you were that classy.'

'Erm, these were gifts! Yeah, gifts!'

'Gifts, eh? From who exactly? 'Cos you must have some kinky parents if you're owning that kind of stuff. Or maybe they came from some other people from... well, outside.'

Midoriya was running out of excuses. For a student who wasn't exactly one of the smartest, Mina was already getting to him. Eventually, she would see right through him one way or another, so it was best that he came clean.

'OK, OK. I bought the figure with my own money,' he said in defeat, completely red-faced. 'It was one of the few non-All Might pieces of merchandise that I decorated my room back home with. The perfume was a gift from an aunt, but I never even used it back then.'

'That's all you had to say. Why did you try to beat around the bush?'

'Because you'd probably think that Mineta's influence is rubbing off on me.'

'Don't even try to think that you're turning into that horny midget. At least you don't go out of my way to catch a glimpse of every girl's lemons. Who knows, if you hang with him a bit often, maybe you can knock some sense into him. Save him from turning into a future sex offender.'

'How do you think that will work? For all I know, you probably think I'm some secret pervert or something. If I try to influence him, that would just destroy whatever heroic tendencies he has.'

'Scare him straight,' she replied, picking up the figure. 'Tell him all the horror stories you can think of. Also, why would I think you're perverted? You're kind of like Kaminari; a cinnamon bun who's anything but. It's OK to have a kinky side; after all, we are just 16.'

'Put that down!' he yelled slightly, trying to wrangle it off her hands.'

'Relax, I was just taking a look. It's not fragile.'

'What if you burn it?'

'I've got it under control.'

'Just let go!'

'Wait, are we having one of those tickle fights? I always loved tickle fights!'

Just like that, the whole thing turned into an impromptu tickle fight because, why not? It only lasted a few seconds before both kids found themselves slumped on one of the beds. During the ordeal, Mina had managed to throw the Midnight figure onto the other bed.

'See Midoriya, you didn't need to worry about anything,' she told him.

'I guess so,' he said, trying not to sound timid. 'It's just that, knowing you, everyone else might not look at the same way if they found out.'

'You talk like you're a mole working for some villains. Forget what I said, don't go by what you see from me. I look stupid, but one of my strong suits is keeping secrets. And your kinky secret is safe with me, so calm your head.'

Midoriya smiled. He knew that he found another friend that he could confide in thanks to Mina, who seemed to appreciate him as much as she appreciated everyone who she positively interacted with. Who knows, maybe this new room sharing thing might not be so bad after all.


	2. The Summer Sonic Days

There was no other day to just relax at Dagobah Beach like today. It was a nice, warm summer's day so there would be droves of people heading for the beach. For bonus points, it was also the weekend. This meant that a few schoolkids would be out on the sand. Of course, a few of the 1A peeps thought today was the perfect beach day.

'Well, would you look at that?' exclaimed Ochako Uraraka. 'Sun's out, the air's humid and the sand is still hot.'

'I couldn't have chosen a better day to try this tanning thing out,' said Denki Kaminari. 'Pony told me that the longer you sit right under the sun, the darker your skin gets.'

'That's tanning?!' Izuku Midoriya asked, wide-eyed and surprised.

'Ooh, interesting!' Mina Ashido squee'd.

'So, do we just go off and do our own thing?' asked Hanta Sero.

'Err, why not?' replied Kaminari.

The group of friends went off in various directions. Uraraka went off by herself, Kaminari and Sero went off together. This just left Midoriya and Mina all by themselves, almost out of convenience.

'So, do you want to go down to the tropical bar?' asked Mina, after a brief but awkward moment of silence.

'I didn't think I'd need some money for the beach, so I left my purse behind,' replied Midoriya.

'Nah, we can just go there, and... chill.'

'Does everyone go down to the bar to relax? I don't want us to feel like we have to buy something because everyone's doing it.'

'I've been there last weekend, and no one was holding a glass. Well, a half-full glass.'

'Let's just see anyway.'

When the two of them arrived at the bar, they found that not only was it full, but drinks were being served left and right. Literally, thanks to the bartender's octopus arms quirk. Midoriya managed to catch a peek and yet he couldn't find a seat for at least one of them.

'Oh right,' said Mina, out of chagrin. 'I went to the beach on a Sunday, that's why. What do you think we should do, then?

'Why don't we go play by the sea?' Midoriya suggested. 'Paddle around for a moment, play with the seawater, like we're kids again.'

'I guess that sounds like a good idea. I'm always up for some games by the sea.'

Not far from the bar, they ran off to the shore. The somewhat cool water was a great relief from the scorching hot sand. When they hit the water, they spent a good moment having a little water fight. Throwing water at each other, kicking water at each other. They truly felt like they were kids again, just playing with the seawater. Mina had so much fun, she initially didn't realize that she ended up pushing Midoriya into the water.

'Sorry about that,' she chuckled. 'I got a bit, carried away.'

'A bit?' he asked. 'Maybe I should carry you away!'

He retaliated in jest and pushed her into the water.

'You returned fire. This means war!'

Midoriya and Mina engaged in some light play-fighting. I say light, because they had to restrain themselves since they were in a public place, never mind treading water. This little round had ended as fast as it started, when both kids ended up in an embrace.

'Why did you stop?' asked Mina, playfully disappointed. 'I could've beaten you again.'

'I was reserving my strength for later,' he replied, grinning. 'Also, they might be watching us.'

'Let them watch, the jig is already up at this point.'

'But you know how Uraraka is when...'

'I talked to her a while ago. She's breaking out of that phase now; she just has to...'

'What are you talking about?' a voice spoke up.

The fluffy-haired couple turned their heads around to find Uraraka standing opposite them, with two full glasses clutched in each hand. Back then, she would be glaring and seething with envy when Midoriya got flustered around another girl, especially if that girl was Mei Hatsume. Since Uraraka and Mina had a strong, personal friendship, the former had simmered down.

'Err, we were just talking about how squirrels are really observant,' said Mina, with a slightly panicked tone.

'I got you two some banana smoothies,' said Uraraka, ignoring Mina's excuse. 'Sero helped me out with the money. Did you know that these things only cost 2,500 yen?'

'2,500?' Midoriya asked, out of bewilderment.

'Last time I went there, just one smoothie cost well over 1000 yen.'

'They reduced the prices. From what I've heard, the bar was expecting an influx of customers, so they just went with their expectations. I guess.'

'Oh, thanks Ochako!'

'We should return to dry land. Anything we drop might ruin the sea.'

'By the way, where are the boys?' asked Mina, after they returned to dry land.

'Oh, erm, last time I saw, Sero was sitting on a shade and Kaminari was just lying there, on the sand.'

'I was what?' Kaminari said, when he approached the trio. His tan didn't go too well. 'Anyway, what do you think?'

'You're looking a bit too red for my liking, but that shade is good on you,' stated Uraraka, sounding half-sincere and half-sarcastic.

'Oh yeah, I forgot. Pony told me about sunburn, and I think I'm feeling sunburnt.'

'You think?'

'Scratch that, Sero.'

'So, what do we do now? I'm already feeling bored.'

'Anyone up for some paddling in the water?'

'Why yes, Deku. I don't mind a little paddle.'

'Just try not to push anyone.'

'Very funny, Mina!'


	3. A Corrosive Touch

There was trouble down the street. A mother and her kids were being robbed at gunpoint by two men. Both men wouldn't move. The tension was real. Police was nowhere to be found (as usual, apparently). It seemed like one of those 'darkest hour' moments you'd find in a movie. That was when they came in. A small-looking, green-haired boy, who wore a purple and teal jumpsuit that accentuated his body, with a short, sleeveless jacket to boot, delivered a drop kick on one of the robbers and pinned him down. He held him by the wrist and gave his partner the signal. At that moment, a pink-skinned girl with black sclerae and horns, wearing a mostly dark green jumpsuit and a hood with limp rabbit ears, literally jumped in, yelling 'Full Cowl!' as she did so. Those around the scene were already witnessing Izuku Midoriya (aka Deku) and Mina Ashido (aka Alien Queen) in action, and they had only just completed their first year at UA.

'No need to worry,' Alien Queen told the family. 'We've got it sorted, just get out of here.' As soon as they escorted themselves to safety, she turned to Deku. 'Yo Midoriya, how are we gonna deal with these men?'

'I've got one of them subdued,' he replied. 'If he tries to do anything, I'll use my last resort.'

'You better use it 'cos his friend has just ran off.'

'Well then, chase him down! Use Shoot Style or something!'

'On it.'

Staying put, Alien Queen flicked her fingers, shooting a small gust of wind at the escaping accomplice. Despite being taken down, he managed to get back up and keep running. She was about to continue the pursuit alone, but a retired hero just happened to pass the crime scene. Deku, being the hero fanboy, instantly recognized him out of glee, before he left the subdued criminal at his hands as he joined Alien Queen in her pursuit. He slid on a stream of viscous, non-corrosive acid that he emitted himself as he went along, while she was full cowling her way. To their surprise, he jumped up real high, even higher than Gentle.

'See if you punks can get me now!' he goaded.

'Dammit!' yelled Alien Queen. 'Midoriya, what are we gonna do now? If we call the police, we're basically giving up by handing over the reins.' Deku just stayed put, observing the man.

'Look,' he told his partner. 'His quirk potentially allows him to jump higher than the average human, but there's a great drawback. When he uses it, he can hardly move. He can't even leap a single bound!'

'Are you sure? He has a double-jump quirk, surely he should leap.'

'But he can't. No matter how much he leans forward, he still can't move. Even when he jumped, he had to stop running for a while. Here's the plan. You use your Full Cowl to get him, I'll trap him with my acid. Trust me, this will work.'

'Thanks, partner.'

As Alien Queen leaped up, Deku started spinning around as acid leaked from his arms and feet. He kept doing so until the strain from the usage started to kick in. At the same time, Alien Queen was making every effort possible to capture the robber without needing to use OFA further. She was already starting to strain, and yet she still pushed herself. With a last-ditch use of Shoot Style, he was down, falling into Deku's trap. Just in time for a few veteran heroes to come and apprehend the duo. Both kids found themselves worn out after the ordeal.

'You OK there?' the pink hero asked her partner, who was clutching his arm in pain.

'I've been through worse,' he nonchalantly replied. 'All that matters is that...we took them down in the end.'

'I guess so. When I went 20% with One For All, it felt like I was on the edge of destroying myself. Now that we've got that out of the way, you feel like cooling down with some parfaits and milkshakes?'

'Why not?'

All in a day's work of two future heroes, who just happened to be on mock patrol, came across an opportunity and made good use of it. Surely, that's the essence of a Pro Hero, am I right? That goes without saying that this was great work experience for the both of them.


	4. Her Alien King

Izumi Midoriya had been checking herself in front of the mirror for a while. This wasn't a regular habit for her, but she needed to ensure that she was fine after a rather rough heroics class. Apart from a few scratches on her face, all was good. When she stepped outside, she found Mina Ashido waiting for her. For a young boy born with a female name, he was in high spirits as per usual.

'Hi there, Ashido!' she said, futilely hiding her surprise. 'What brings you out here?'

'Well,' he began to speak. 'I bought this new aftershave and I'm feeling like trying it out.'

'Yeah but, I don't see any hair on your face.'

'Midoriya, a fine beard takes time to grow.'

'Even if I touched your face, I still wouldn't feel a single hair. Even Tooru has more hair and yet I can't see his stubble.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'Well, I just haven't seen you with even the smallest beard.'

'You never know.'

Ashido walked inside the bathroom to put on his aftershave, and walked back out as fast as he walked in.

'So, how is it?' he asked Izumi. 'How do I smell?'

'You smell alright,' she simply replied.

'Alright? This is a good brand; the guy at the shop told me that I'd be the talk of the town if I put this on.'

'I think that was supposed to be a metaphor for something. He didn't literally mean that everyone would be talking about you.'

'Dawwww, I knew it was good to be true! What will he tell me when I try to refund it?'

'Probably the same thing I said.'

Later on, as Midoriya and Ashido were walking to the school building, Shouko Todoroki somehow caught up with them.

'Todoroki!' the pink-skinned boy yelped. 'What brings you out here?'

'I heard you two talking about an aftershave,' said Todoroki. 'I take it from the brand that it's not hero-endorsed.'

'I knew that. I didn't have the cash to buy that Crust aftershave, so I had to settle for this second-hand, vanilla shit instead.'

'You talk like you don't like using it.'

'It's the least I can do; after all, I've got something planned with Midoriya by the end of week so I should at least take a little test run.'

'Something planned? Are you going to go somewhere secret and discuss Midorya's heritage?'

'Todoroki, you still think I'm All Might's secret daughter?'

'Well, I have been putting the signs together since the battle trial from our first month.'

'Err, OK? What makes you think that two people would get together, just to talk about a family tree?'

'It is possible. Not all dates between two people have to be romantic, Ashido. In case you didn't know.'

'Just take it easy. When we get back to you next week, you'll be surprised. Really surprised.'

'Knowing you, I'm expecting no surprises.'

This was turning out to be yet another day about nothing, but life was full of surprises. As the fluffy-haired couple would learn, there were so many ways to define a date between two people, and they may not have needed Todoroki to help them out.


	5. Shy Girl, Genki Boy

'OK, so when I was doing some training this morning, I was like "Bam, bam, bam!" And then All Might just stood there, telling me to chill.'

'Tell me the rest, Deku! Tell me the rest!'

'I wish I could, Tooru, but there's nothing impressive about the rest.' 

It was time for the afternoon class, and Izuku Midoriya had been grouped with Tooru Hagakure. While it wasn't surprising for the class' most energetic and lively kids to be paired up with each other, it was kind of surprising for them to be grouped with a couple of the more reserved students. In this case, Koji Koda and Mina Ashido joined Midoriya and Hagakure.

'Alright, does anyone have any plans?' Mina was the first to ask. 'Normally, I wouldn't ask such question but since we're teaching ourselves how to scale a wall, it's imperative that we need a plan, because we certainly don't want any casualties at this stage...' And just like that, she went off-track and started muttering to herself.

'There goes motor mouth Mina,' quipped Midoriya, snarkily.

'All this talk about plans and she can't even stay on topic,' said Hagakure, with a similar tone of voice.

'I just need some time, alright?' said Mina. 'I need to check our surroundings so I can have an idea.'

'Don't take too long.'

After spending a good few seconds brainstorming, she had come to a conclusion.

'I know how we can navigate our way around this,' she exclaimed. 'But it can only be effective if we split up in half.'

'Oh cool, can I work with my boy Deku?' asked Hagakure, gleefully.

'Maybe not today, Tooru,' replied Midoriya. I'm thinking of working with the absolute mad chick this time. Koda's up for working with you, right?' Koda answered Midoriya with a thumbs-up and a nod of his head.

'Well I can't argue with you. Come along, Koda, we need to plan some epic moves.' 

Midoriya had waited for Koda and Hagakure to go off, until it was just him and Mina.

'So, you know how this is gonna work out?' he asked her.

'From what I've seen of the surroundings, this isn't a straightforward idea,' she answered him. 'I'm not an expert on wall running, but you have a quirk that can help you out with this. The least you can do is use it to bounce yourself off the wall, and possibly reach the roof.'

'I'm on it!'

Midoriya grinned with a hint of cockiness, as he crouched down and braced himself. Upon activating Full Cowl mode, he jumped up, shot himself off the walls and landed on the roof in a triumphant pose. Mina couldn't help but stare, wide-eyed and silenced by what she had just seen. Was this guy truly the absolute madman?

'Woooo! That's how you do it, baby!' he yelled, punching the air. 'My house! My rules, bitch!'

'How can you expect me to keep up with this?!' she asked, still perplexed.

'Confidence, energy,' he said as he came back down. 'That's how you do it. I have to admit Mina; your plan is pretty kickass after all. I can try it again if you like. Matter of fact, I can do this all day.'

'Please don't. Recovery Girl will never let me live it down if you hurt yourself or even me. Also, to even think of a second attempt is reckless.'

'You worry too much. I aced it on my first try, I can ace it again!' 

He took his position, shot himself back up, bounced off the walls and dived onto the roof. He was so overwhelmed by his self-confidence that he forgot to time his landing.

'I warned you,' said Mina, almost as if she was waiting for him to slip.

'Arhhhhh, my face!' he slurred. 'I feel really light-headed, and I think I broke my nose. It's bleeding.'

'Bleeding?!' she asked, before she did her own round of wall running, hoisted herself up on the roof and helped him back up. Fortunately for them, there wasn't much blood.

'I'm sorry, Mina. I just thought that this was an easy round.'

'It's not your fault, Midoriya. Even the greatest heroes make mistakes; they're human after all. Well, people after all. But you know, it reminds me of that one time when Best Jeanist dealt with a villain crisis, and he somehow managed to literally tangle everyone's clothes around him, and I mean everyone, because all you could see was those...'

'Mina, my head hurts, my nose is bleeding, the last thing I need is you getting stuck in your mind.'

'Oh sorry! Anyway, let's get you... where did that squirrel come from?'

'Heh heh, must be our animal whisperer! I guess he and Tooru finally figured something out, and they probably didn't need to climb anything for all we know.'

'I guess so.'

'By the way, I can still walk on my two legs. I've seen worse days. Once Recovery Girl has given me a good talking, do you want to meet up for some R&R?'

'R&R?'

'Y'know, recovery and rest. Anyway, I know a little place that sells the best crepes in town. I've been there with Yaomomo, Tsu and Ochako, take their word for it.'

'Mmmm, I'm always up for some crepes.'


	6. What Do We Watch?

It had been a while since the last Movie Night, but it had finally arrived. Midoriya and Mina had been mulling over the choices for the past few days, but they had individually come to a decision. 

'Hey Midoriya!' said Mina. 'What do you think we should watch for Movie Night?'

'Well, I've had a lot of my choices for tonight but I'm thinking that we should watch Big Hero 6,' he told her.

'I don't know. I'm getting tired of your safe movie choices.'

'Safe?'

'Look, I know you too well. You're a hero geek and All Might's number one fan while we're at it, of course you'd want to watch superhero movies all the time.'

'Do you have any better ideas then? Maybe some ideas that don't involve Disney.'

'Says the guy who chose a Disney film. At least I try to branch out.'

'Well, so do I. At least most of my choices aren't some standard, cookie-cutter romantic flicks.'

'Cookie-cutter? You did not just go there, broccoli.'

'Oh, I did. You say my taste in film is safe, but yours is... predictable.'

'Predictable?'

'If I didn't know better, I'd tell you that I should expect that from someone like you.'

'Pah! I get that you want to be a hero, so do I, there's a reason we all go to UA. But could you at least cut down on having to watch the same set of films?'

'Are you implying that I tend to watch the same stuff over and over again? You're one to talk.'

'I'm one to talk? That's surprising to hear, coming from such a timid guy like you.'

'Don't talk down to me, I'm not a pushover!'

'Look, are you gonna let me tell you which movie I'd rather watch? Or will you keep digging yourself deeper?' 

None of them wanted to admit that one of them had steered their conversation way off-course. Rather than try to pin the blame on the other and either truly dig themselves deeper or try to find any excuses, they just tossed the matter aside.

'So what is it that you want to watch tonight?' asked Midoriya, gradually starting to cool down.

'Ghost in the Shell,' said Mina, casually and nonchalantly.

'Ghost in the Shell?'

'What are you, a parrot? I'm serious. You told me not to choose something Disney or one of those cookie-cutter romances, and I felt like trying something new tonight.'

'Oh. I was still gonna suggest that if it doesn't work out, we can watch Big Hero 6 instead but I'm fine with that as well.'

'Never thought you'd change your mind just like that. Seems like there really is a lot you don't know about me. A lot. Just try not to invite anyone else; I want this to be a special occasion for the two of us.'

'I'll try not to, as long as the same applies to you.'

'Midoriya. Do I look like a girl who goes against her own words?'

'Not really. It's just that you wouldn't resist the opportunity, knowing you.'

'That's why I'm locking the door; no one should know.'

'Are we even gonna watch this movie or what?'

'Yes we are, just let yourself go. Maybe next month, we can watch your movie. That way, everyone's happy.'

'Heh heh, I guess so.' 

From that night on, Midoriya and Mina decided that the choice of movie would be rotated between the both of them, just to prevent a clash of choices. One would choose a movie of their choice each month, and the other would do so the following month. As Mina said so, everyone's happy.


	7. Campfire Stories

Compared to the disastrous summer that was the training camp ambush, this summer felt really laidback and relaxed. No surprise attacks. No kidnappings. No casualties. And most importantly, the heroes-in-training finally had some time to kick back and enjoy their summer. That is, until it was time for the mandatory work experience to kill the buzz. Upon a suggestion from Tenya Iida, the second-year students went on a school-sponsored summer trip, setting camp at a forest that was quite far from their usual surroundings.

They had only been at the camp for two days, yet the emotional scars from last year's ambush still lingered within the students. In an attempt to alleviate the paranoia and fear of a similar event occurring, Mina took it upon herself to bring a smile back to her friends' faces. And what better way to do so than set up a nightfall campfire and gather her friends around it, one by one? Normally, she would invite Hagakure, Uraraka or one of the girls but she wanted to switch things up. Hence, Midoriya was her first campfire buddy.

'So what exactly do we do, Ashido?' he asked, after staring at the fire for a few minutes. 'Are we supposed to use this as a symbol of contemplation and reflection? Do we just, try searching for food and cook?'

'No, no,' she replied, in a laidback manner. 'The point is, you're supposed to tell a story around the campfire. You know, kind of like what we see in the movies.'

'But I'm not a good storyteller. I don't know what to talk about, I can't make anything up, I have no good ideas.'

'Take it easy. Don't force yourself too much, just think of whatever comes to your head and start from there.'

'OK, picture this. There was a young boy living in a land inhabited by mages, dragons, royal families and the like. There was a catch to this boy; the world he lived in was a superpowered world and he had no powers of his own.'

'Now where have I heard that before?'

'All that changed one day when he met the village strongman, who convinced him that he could be a top mage one day, despite his situation. Following that day, he decided to embark on a life-changing quest.'

'Let me guess. The strongman granted part of his power to the little peasant.'

'Not exactly, but the boy did inherit a small part of his willpower. Thanks to this willpower, his confidence improved, and his will strengthened. This quest allowed him to explore the world like he had never explored it before. He was already familiar with it, but he never really pushed himself outside his comfort zone until that fateful day.'

'Ooh, interesting!'

'During his quest, he met all sorts of people. You had a young mage who defied gravity, a barbarian who played by his own rules, a shapeshifting dragon and so on. He even briefly challenged the prince of a nearby kingdom to a battle of wits, and it was a close one. Because of the new friends and rivals he made, this commoner boy was also introduced to a rather haughty knight with high expectations, a young bartender and many others. Some say these kids would eventually forge a close bond between each other.'

'Almost like our class.'

'Sorry?'

'This story's about you, isn't it? Only you put it in another context.'

'I suppose so. Guess I've been getting too much into the fantasy genre recently. Who knows that Black Clover would trigger such interest?'

'Still, I like what I'm hearing. This could be a great story to tell everyone, if we manage to gather them around the campfire. Keep going.'

'Sorry, but that's all I have right now. I've imagined us in a fantasy setting, but I never thought of telling a story about it until today.'

'Take your time. Keep it in your mind, and who knows? We might even do a play based on your little story for the Cultural Festival. Imagine it. The class who gets all the attention, reciting their story, Black Clover-style.'

'But didn't class B already do a play?'

'That was last year, and from what I heard, their idea was lame as fuck. Completely original, my ass. That Monoma kid probably wishes he had your creativity.'

'Heh, thanks Mina. I try to make them smile.'

'Say that again.'

'I try to make them smile.'

'No, before that.'

'Thanks, Mina.' 

She wanted him to repeat what he said, just to be sure. Never before had Midoriya referred to anyone in their class by their first name out of habit, unless it was Bakugo. Tsuyu didn't count, because she still had to correct his mistake of using her surname. This had to be a sign. This had to mean that he was taking it to the next level. 

'You just... called me Mina.'

'It was a slip of the tongue, honestly. I didn't mean to say that, I got carried away.'

'No excuses, you knew what you were saying there.'

'Do I look like I'm lying?'

'Er, no.'

'Back on topic. I suddenly thought of something else for my story; would you like to hear the rest?'

The fire was still burning; the moment had grown more intimate.

'Of course I do,' said Mina, grinning slyly. 'Izuku.'

'Hahaha,' Midoriya chuckled, starting to blush. 'Alright then, here it goes. One morning, the young commoner was put to a test where he...' 

Midoriya continued his campfire story, as Mina listened attentively. Well, at least both of them had their summer nights planned out from this point. A little campfire story, as told by the green-haired boy, for his friends (and their friends) to take in. All this while the fire was still burning strong.


End file.
